Flash
. (1940) The modern version was created by Robert Kanigher, John Broome and Carmine Infantino, after an initial concept by Julius Schwartz, first appearing in . (1956) | Gallery = File:Jay Garrick 001.jpg| File:Flash 0014.jpg| File:Flash Wally West 0188.jpg| File:Flash Bart Allen 0001.jpg| File:DC Universe Present Vol 1 12 Solicit.jpg| File:Reverse Flash 068.jpg| File:Black Flash 0001.jpg| File:Lady Flash 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Flash 001.jpg| File:Forever Evil Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| New 52 Multiverse File:Jay Garrick Earth-2 003.jpg| File:Forever Evil Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| File:Mary Maxwell Just Imagine 001.jpg| File:Justice League of America Vol 2 16 Textless.jpg| File:Blitzen Earth 10 0001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Danica Williams DCAU 001.png| File:Flash Earth 16 0001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Accelerated Man (Earth 19).png| File:The Flash (New Frontier).png| File:Wallace West (Earth-22).jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Formula-I (Earth 34).jpg| File:Mercury-Man (Earth 35).jpg| File:Red Racer (Earth 36).jpg| File:Flash (Earth 43) 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| 52 Multiverse File:Bizarro Flash 001.jpg| File:Hot Pursuit 001.jpg| File:Jay Garrick Earth-2 01.png| File:Johnny quick (earth-3).jpg| File:Flash Earth-8.jpg| File:Tangent Supermans Reign Flashes.jpg| File:Earth10-nazi-flash.jpg| File:Flash Earth-11 001.jpg| File:Barry Allen Earth-16.png| File:Jay Garrick Earth-16 002.png| File:Guy Gardner Justice Riders 002.jpg| File:The Flash (New Frontier).png| File:Wallace West (Earth-22).jpg| File:Flash DKR 01.jpg| File:Ladyflash-conjuror.jpg| File:Mercury Liberty Files 001.jpg| File:Metal Men Earth-44 001.jpg| File:Impetus 001.jpg| File:Barry51.jpg| Pre-Crisis Multiverse File:Bizarro Flash Earth-One 01.jpg| File:Johnny quick e3.jpg| File:Race Morrison Earth-A.png| File:Crash 001.jpg| File:Flash Earth-D.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| File:Justice League of America Earth-149 001.jpg| File:Flash and Green Arrow Earth-154.jpg| File:Batman Funeral Earth-184.jpg| File:Justice League of America Earth-192 001.jpg| Image:Justice League of America Earth-388 001.jpg| File:Flash Earth-462.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Super Friends Vol 2 25 Virgin.jpg| File:Flash Elseworlds Finest 001.jpg| File:Jay Garrick SBG 01.jpg| File:Barry Allen SBG 01.jpg| File:Carrie Allen SBG.jpg| File:Jay West SBG.jpg| File:Flash Secret Society of Super-Heroes 001.jpg| Possible Futures File:Flash John Fox 003.jpg| File:Sela Allen 001.jpg| File:The Flash Eobard Thawne 0001.jpg| File:Flash Annual Vol 4 3 Textless.jpg| File:Flash Futures End Vol 1 1 Present Textless.jpg| File:Wally West (Futures End).jpg| File:Bart-future-titans.jpg| File:Bart Allen Time and Tempest 001.jpg| File:Bryan Mallory (Flash Dead Earth).jpg| File:Flash Justice League 3000 001.jpg| File:Justice League 3000 Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg| Alternate Timelines File:Dark Flash 008.jpg| File:Alternatejay.jpg| File:None.jpg| Elseworlds File:Flash Justice 001.jpg| File:Heroes Rockumentary.jpg| File:Flash Son of Superman 001.jpg| File:Flash Super Seven.png| File:Three Men Riddle of the Beast 001.png| File:Barry Allen Age of Wonder 001.png| File:Flash Nail 001.jpg| File:Barry_Allen_Holy_Terror_01.jpg| File:Flash Superboy's Legion 001.png| File:Flash Barry Allen Story 001.jpg| File:Barry Allen Once and Future League.png| File:David West Once and Future League.png| File:Flash Attack of the O Squad.png| File:Flash No Rules to Follow 001.jpg| File:Jay Garrick Golden Age 01.jpg| File:Barry Allen the Golden Age.png| File:Wally West Distant Fires.png| File:Barry Allen Flashpoint 001.jpg| File:Wally West Flashpoint 001.jpg| File:Flash Created Equal 01.jpg| File:Phaeton LoJ.png| File:Wally West Destiny.png| File:Flash Mash-Up 001.png| File:Barry Allen Last Family.png| File:The Flash Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Flash All-Star Superman 002.jpg| File:Flash Tiny Titans.png| File:Bizarro Flash DC Super Friends 001.jpg| File:Jay Garrick Speed Demon 001.jpg| File:Speed Demon Blaze Allen 001.jpg| File:Wallace West (Amalgam Universe).jpg| File:Whiz Amalgam Universe.png| File:200px-Buried_Alien_(Earth-616).jpg| File:The Flash (Li'l Leaguers) 001.jpg| File:Flash Ame-Comi 001.jpg| Other Media File:Flash Filmation 001.jpg| File:Flash Super Friends 001.png| File:Flash Legends of the Super-Heroes 001.jpg| File:Flash (flash tv show).jpg| File:Bartholomew allen (justice league pilot).jpg| File:Bart Allen - Smallville 01.jpg| File:Jay Garrick Smallville 002.png| File:Wally West DCAU 001.jpg| File:Jay Garrick DCAU 001.jpg| File:Barry_Allen_DCAU_001.jpg| File:Danica Williams DCAU 001.png| File:Justice League LSHAU.png| File:Flash Teen Titans.png| File:Flash The Batman 001.jpg| File:Flash bb.jpg| File:Flash Barry Allen BTBATB 001.png| File:Wally West BB 01.jpg| File:flascrisisdvd.jpg| File:Flash Doom 001.png| File:Flash Joker's Playhouse 001.jpg| File:Flash Render.jpg| File:Flash Justice League Heroes 001.jpg| File:Flash DCUO 001.jpg| File:Jay Garrick DCUO 001.jpg| File:LEGO Flash.jpg| File:Bartholomew Allen (Injustice Gods Among Us) 001.png| File:Bartholomew Allen (Injustice The Regime) 002.png| File:Flish_(Farm_League).JPG| File:Bartholomew Allen (Arrow) 003.png| File:Jay Garrick Arrow 0002.jpg| File:Jason Garrick Arrow Earth-3 0002.jpg| File:Wallace West Arrow Flashpoint Timeline 0001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Accelerated Man Arrow Earth-19.png| File:Flash JLFP 001.jpg| File:Flash Trapped in Time 001.jpg| File:Flash War 001.jpg| File:The_Flash_Hero_Run_002.png| File:The Flash Batman-Unlimited Animal Instincts 001.png| File:Flash DC Super Hero Girls 0001.jpg| File:Barry Allen DCEU 0001.jpg| File:None.jpg| Comics Image:flash_comics_1.jpg| Image:all-flash 1.jpg| File:The Flash Vol 1 105.jpg| Image:flash_1.jpg| File:The Flash The Fastest Man Alive Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Flash Vol 3 1A.jpg| File:Flash Vol 4 1.jpg| File:The Flash Vol 5 1 Textless.jpg| File:Convergence The Flash Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Convergence Speed Force Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Justice League Darkseid War The Flash Vol 1 1.jpg| Video Games File:Flash Gameboy.jpg| The Flash Flash (1990 TV Series) For the Gameboy File:Flash Sega Master System.jpg| The Flash Flash (1990 TV Series) For the Master System File:Justice League Heroes The Flash.jpg| Justice League Heroes: The Flash New Earth For the Gameboy Advance | SeeAlso = }} nl:Flash Category:Flash Category:Justice Society of America Category:Justice League